Sound Soul
by cliffwriter
Summary: What happens when Soul and Maka's soul aren't compatible anymore? And if so, who is Soul's new partner? Could it possibly his best friend Black Star, who has stolen his heart. And what happens when a new possible Kishin comes into play? This story contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

**There is slash in this story! Also this is dedicated to my friend Jake, you rule!**

Waking up in the morning had become increasingly difficult in the past few weeks. Only three months had passed since Maka defeated the Kishin, and ever since then he had been avoiding his mister. He knew why, he had stopped denying himself a while ago, he just didn't knowhow to broach the subject.

"Hey Maka, I think I may be in love with that idiot Black Star, so yeah," Soul mocked of himself.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Dude, this is so uncool, I'm a man. I shouldn't be running away like this," He said with a snort. But ever since the death of the Kishin, strange and foreign emotions had developed for his best friend Black Star.

Soul growled and ran a frustrated hand over his face. "Stupid Black Star and his stupid loud, adorably soft mouth," Soul groaned when he realized what he had just let slip, even if it was just to himself.

He threw himself back into bed and was contemplating just staying there for the rest of his life, when the covers where violently ripped from his body.

He groaned and curled up when he felt strong hands grip his ankles and pull him of the bed, he landed hard on the floor.

"Come on Soul, time to get up and get ready for school," Maka said.

Soul groaned, once again, from the floor. He knew it would be a long day.

The sun was hidden that day, behind clouds as grey as Soul's mood. He sighed and lowered his head further, muttering "So uncool," every so often.

Suddenly he bumped into an opposing force. Soul stopped and glanced up, "Alright Soul, what is it?" Maka demanded.

Soul shook his head and walked around Maka, "What is what?"

Maka followed him, "You know what. Why are you acting like the world is ending," She asked, her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing," Soul insisted.

"It's Black Star isn't it?"

Soul choked and stumbled, tripping on an upturned brick, he landed on his face, "So uncool."

Maka smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Soul growled and sprang to his feet, "You don't know what you're talking about," He spat.

Maka snorted, "Soul, you're my best friend, of course I would notice if you were in love," she said with knowing smile.

Soul choked, "I-I'm not in love with him," he spat.

"But you do like him," Maka said with a smug smile.

Soul paused and realized that Maka had caught him,"Stupid Maka," he growled.

"HEY SOUL, MAKA!" A loud, boisterous voice cried.

Soul froze and felt his heart beat faster. His breath quickened and he swallowed around the lump in his throat, he fought to keep his body under control, he had to stay cool.

He turned slowly to see Black Star and Tsubakie walking towards them. Maka smiled down at Soul in her smug, knowing way.

"I swear if you say anything," Soul growled at her.

She laughed, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

The subject of Soul's affections and his partner walked up to them and smiled, "I bet you're all relieved to finally have my presence near you," Black Star said with a loud laugh.

Soul shook his head and turned, but only to hide his smile, "Yeah, sure Black Star," he said resumed his walk towards school.

"HEY! SOUL, don't just walk away from me," Black Star called after him.

Soul felt his body stop against his will, "So uncool," he murmured under his breath. He waited for Black Star, Tsubaki, and Maka to catch up. He watched Black Star walk close to Tsubaki, the assassin trusted her in only a way that a mister and weapon could.

Soul suddenly felt guilty, Tsubaki was his friend, e shouldn't be this way. Despite this he still felt angry and jealous towards the weapon.

"Damn," he cursed himself.

He carefully schooled his expression back to his cool composure. His friends walked up next to him but he was lost in his own world. He only listened to the sound of Black Star's voice.

Soul was droning out Sid's voice when Maka nudged him.

"What?"

"Sid said Lord Death wants to see us after class. If you were listening," Maka said.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Yeah ok."

Soul's mind was filled with thoughts of what he would do to Black Star if he suddenly appeared in his bedroom.

The bell rang and Maka stood and gathered her books without looking at him, "Your drooling," she said just as she was departing.

"Uncool," He said as he quickly whipped his mouth.

They walked together to Lord Death's room in silence, Maka's knowing smile still plastered on her face. Soul rolled his eyes and continued on ahead of Maka, ignoring the eyes on his back.

Finally, after the silence, they reached Lord Death's office.

The boisterous reaper waved to them, "Hey guys, what's up," he happily.

"Hey," Soul said noncommittally.

"Hello Lord Death, do you have a job for us?" Maka asked, ignoring Soul's rude behavior.

Death nodded, "Yup, a few hours away from Death city, there's a man named Ron Jackson killing young women and eating heir souls. You have to stop him before he gets any further," he explained in his high pitched voice.

Soul smiled, excited for the job to get his mind off of the blue haired assassin, "Cool," He said, "Let's go Maka."

Stein entered just as the two were leaving, "Hello Mr. Stein," they both said as they passed.

Franken Stein nodded and stared after them as they walked around the corner. He turned back to Lord death, "I know you saw that," He said, lighting a cigarette.

Death nodded, "Yes I did, I'm sending Black Star and Tsubaki after them just in case."

"If you knew, why did you send them?"

"I knew it, but they didn't. They need to realize what is going on, on their own," Lord Death said with a sigh.

"So, where is this guy," Soul drawled already bored of walking around the outskirts of the city.

"He's around here somewhere," Maka said.

There was a blood curdling scream in the distance and Maka held out her hand. Soul quickly changed into the scythe and Maka and he ran off towards the scream.

Soul felt something strange from within the darkness, "Hey Maka do you feel that?"

Maka nodded, "Yeah it feels weird, we'll figure it out later," she said and ran off.

They arrived in a dark alley to see a form curved over another and covered in blood.

"Ron Jackson, your soul is mine," Maka announced and swung Soul at the man.

He growled and spun, launching himself he landed on the wall, effectively dodging the attack. Maka swung her scythe and was about to connect with the monster when something strange happened, Soul shifted back into his human form.

The white hared weapon stumbled into the wall and fell.

Maka gasped and fell back, "What the hell Soul," she screeched.

Soul didn't answer, he was to shocked. He ha felt a strong force push him out of his weapon form. He was going to respond when there was a loud snarl from above him.

Ron Jackson launched himself at Maka. She quickly rolled to her side and the monster slammed into the wall.

"Soul! Change," she commanded as Jackson recovered and lunged for her again.

He tried, but something felt wrong, off. He couldn't change. Sprinting he rammed himself into the monster, knocking him off his course.

"Maka, run," he commanded.

The monster came bounding after him and he braced himself for impact.

"Ahaha," a loud obnoxious voice laughed. Something slammed into Jackson, effectively pushing him through the wall.

Black Star landed in front of Soul with a smile and a thumbs up, "Don't fear, Black Star is here," he was going to say something else when the monster roared and charged at him. Black Star threw Tsubaki effectively cutting the monster in half.

Tsubaki changed and daintily ate the red soul. The two walked back over to Soul as he helped his partner to her feet.

"Are you guys ok," Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks for coming guys," Maka said.

"What happened, why couldn't you change," Black Star asked, Soul must have imagined the worried tone.

"I don't know, every time I try to change I feel strange, almost like I shouldn't change at all," he said.

"Dude, we should go talk to Lord Death," Black Star announced.

Soul nodded and they started on their way.

When they finally got home they all went straight to Lord Death's room.

"Hey guys, back again so soon?" He asked, almost as if he expected them.

"There's something wrong with Soul," Maka said.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?"

Soul stepped forward, "I don't know why but every time I try to change I feel compelled not too. If that makes any sense?"

Death looked at him seriously, "I think you know it does," he said, his tone strangely cryptic.

Soul thought for a moment before his eyes widened, "Maka, hold my hand," Maka complied with the strange request. As soon as their fingers touched both gasped.

Tears welled in Maka's eyes, she bit her lip, turned, and ran as fast as she could from the room.

"Maka!? Maka wait," Tsubaki said racing after her.

Black Star watched confused, then turned to Soul, who looked just as shocked, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"It's our wavelength," Soul said softly.

Black Star frowned, "Your wavelength?"

Soul looked up from staring at his hand, "Maka... mine... Our soul wavelengths don't match anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Not compatible?! Are you serious?!" Black Star cried.

"As the plague, it appears that someone else has taken Maka's place as Soul's partner," lord Death chimed.

"Well, do we know who it is?" Black Star demanded.

Soul's head whipped up, he looked absolutely terrified and it was directed towards Black Star. "I-I need to go," he said and sprinted away.

"Soul! Wait!" The assassin made to follow him but he was met with Lord Death.

"I don't think that would be wise," The reaper said.

"Why the hell not?! Soul's my friend I have to know what's wrong?!" he yelled.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Lord Death asked slyly.

Black Star looked at him strangely and walked passed him calmly. He didn't even acknowledge as Stein walked past him.

"Playing match maker?" Stein asked.

"Well someone has to," He answered defensively.

Stein shook his head and took a drag of his cigarette.

Black Star ate quietly, completely oblivious to the worried looks Tsubaki shot his way from across the table.

"Black Star, are you ok?" She asked hesitantly.

It took him a moment to respond, "Yeah, but something Lord Death said is bothering. Tsubaki... I mean... you know how I feel about Soul, but I always thought I never had a chance because he was going to end up with Maka," he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Tsubaki started in surprise, it was so strange, seeing the normally unflappable Black Star act insecure and hesitant. "Well now that they're not compatible anymore do you think you and he could..." Tsubaki asked.

Black Star looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well... I'm sure that if you and Soul were too-"

"What?! I couldn't just leave you," Black Star cried in shock.

"Sure you could Black Star, I wouldn't mind, I'm sure I could find someone else to be my partner," her voice suddenly grew excited, "Oh, If you two both became partners then you could live together! That would be so adorable! You two would be perfect for each other," she said with enthusiasm.

Black Star blushed, "Yeah sure, whatever," he mumbled noncommittally.

Tsubaki smiled knowingly and continued eating in silence. In her mind she was coming up with ideas on how she could get them together. She would have to speak to Maka to see if she would help in her mission.

"Maka! Maka please come on," Soul cried through the door to her room.

The weapon could hear the sobs coming from inside the room and felt his heart dropping, "Maka please come talk to me!"

There was a sob and the door was flung open, "H-How could you," she cried.

"Maka, it's not like I asked this to happen, I couldn't control it ok?" Soul said, exasperated.

"I-I know but... who is your new match..." Her voice trailed off and she looked as if she had an epiphany. "I need to call Tsubaki," she said and promptly slammed the door in his face.

The weapon fell back in surprise, but recovered quickly, "Not cool," he said and slunk over to the couch and turned on the tv.

"You know they would be perfect for each other in a yin yang sort of way," Maka said, the tears drying quickly on her cheeks.

_"I know but how do we get them to admit it to each other," _Tsubaki said from the other end of the phone.

"I don't know, maybe we could... no wait that wouldn't work... maybe! no... Ugh it would be so much easier if they both weren't so blind," Maka said heatedly.

_"Perhaps if we..." _

Maka smiled at the idea as Tsubaki whispered it into the phone.

"So when do you want to do it?" Maka asked.

_"How about right now?" Tsubaki said unable to hide her excitement. _

Maka jumped from her bed, "Sounds good, let's do it!" She hung p and threw the phone on her bed. She exploded from her room, effectively scaring the crap out of Soul, who was falling asleep on the couch.

"Get your coat we're going out to eat!" She said and threw Soul's coat in his face.

She ignored Soul's sputtering and confused noises. She grabbed her coat and started into the cold night only turning around to make sure Soul was following.

By the time they reached the restaurant, Soul's suspicions were through the roof. They skyrocketed when he saw Black Star and Tsubaki, patiently (as patient as Black Star can be) waiting by the restaurant door.

Soul promptly stopped and spun on his heels, only to be grabbed from behind and dragged back by Maka. "What are you trying to pull," Soul hissed.

Maka only smiled smugly and walked over to their friends. "Hey guys what's? Ready for dinner?"

Black Star and Soul stared at each other for a moment before they looked away. Both blushed a light pink but both chose to ignore it.

Black Star and Soul were both having angry inner monologues that went something like this:

_Soul_

_'What the hell man this is so uncool, I'm acting like a little girl!'_

_"Well you know that's what he does to you. He turns you into an actual person," _ his other voice said.

_'I've notice, but he would never like me back. He's probably into Tsubaki.'_

_"If you really believed that you would have run away a long time ago," _ his other voice sneered. 

_Black Star_

_'I shouldn't be acting like this, I'm Black Star!'_

_"You know that doesn't matter to Soul, he's too cool for you," _His crueler inner voice said.

'_Pft no he's not,' _but his argument was weak.

_"You know he is," _ the voice mocked.

'_Whatever.'_

Both chose to ignore their inner voices and turned to each other, "Hey dude, what's up," Soul asked awkwardly.

"I'm Black Star I'm always awesome," He mumbled unconvincingly.

Soul smiled toothily, "Right."

Black Star felt his heart speed up, "Should we head in," he said with a smile of his own.

Soul nodded and snickered when Black Star held the door open for him. Black Star gestured for Soul to enter first and the weapon mock bowed and passed him and went into the restaurant. Black Star followed with a genuine smile.

Maka and Tsubaki shared a sly smile and followed the two in. The two had picked this very restaurant because the two were good friends with the own, Mr. Coho. Coho, being a romantic himself, was avid for the plan and was excited to be apart of it. Maka and Tsubaki watched as Soul and Black Star entered into the seating area and waited until they saw Mr. Coho come up to them. As soon as they saw it they spun around and exited.

Soul glanced back and started in surprise when he saw the neither Maka nor Tsubaki where following them. He tapped the oblivious Black Star, "They ditched us! So not cool," he said.

Black Star smiled, surprised that he figured out the girls plan for them. Feeling a little braver he took Soul's hand and pulled him closer, relishing in the way the weapon turned a bright red. Mr. Coho owed them to their table and they both sat down awkwardly.

The older man smiled knowingly and handed them their menus.

Soul sat down and nearly tried to disappear into the leather booth. Black Star laughed and Soul turned an even brighter shade of red. Ashamed that he was acting like a school girl on her first date, "So uncool," he muttered.

Black Star smiled at the adorable red that splashed Soul's face. Mr. Coho returned and the boys gave their orders. When the restaurant owner left, the two sat in awkward silence. Occasionally one would bring up something about school or the weather.

Soul took a deep breath and was about to say something when the food came. The weapon sighed in relief for the excuse to do something to break the awkwardness. However the only thing that changed was that Soul and Black Star were shoveling food into their mouths, the awkwardness still hanging heavily in the air.

Soon they were both done and were waiting for their waiter to bring them the check, Soul thought this an opportune moment to ask the question that had been bothering him. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, "Is...Is this a date?" He asked, hating how his voice trembled lightly.

Black Star swallowed, "That depends... do you want it to be?"

Soul coughed, "Do you?"

"Dude, I asked you first!"

"Well I... Um... suppose it could be yeah," Soul mumbled.

Black Star felt warmth spread through him, he leaned back satisfied with that answer, "Then it is," He said, hardly believing how awesome he was.

Soul blushed but smiled nonetheless, "Cool."

Their waiter returned and they both agreed to split the bill. They left the restaurant, still a little wary of one another but not as bone-crushingly awkward.

When they were alone Black Star spun on his heels and faced Soul. The weapon stopped in surprise and waited for the mister to do something. Suddenly Black Star leaned foreword and slammed his lips against the weapons.

Soul stiffened in surprise for a moment before he melted in the warmth of Black Star's mouth.

The mister pulled back, his face bright red. He swallowed and waited for Soul to say something, but he was to shocked to speak.

Black Star bit his lip in fear. What if he was wrong about the way Soul felt about him? For the first time in his life, he turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul had never felt so frozen in his life. His mind was screaming at him to run after Black Star. To catch up to him and devour him whole. To tell him how he felt and to demand to know if the mister felt the same.

'Though, why else would he kiss me,' Soul thought.

Soul's mind finally caught up with itself and a slow smile spread itself across his face. "Black Star kissed me, he kissed me!" He frowned though, "Then why did he run," he mumbled to himself.

"So? How did it go," Maka said, appearing at his shoulder and effectively scaring the life out of him.

"Dammit Maka! Don't do that!" He cried.

"You didn't answer my question," she stated, her hands on her hips.

Soul looked away, "It went fine," he mumbled.

Maka frowned, "Just fine?"

Soul didn't answer her, instead he turned and began walking away.

She stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Hey, what happened?"

Soul couldn't stop his mouth before it started talking, and once it started there was no stopping it, "It went great at first, but then we got outside and he..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah," Maka prompted.

"He kissed me!" Soul blurted.

Maka looked surprised at first, but it quickly morphed into joy, "Really? Oh yes!" She said fist pumping the air.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you," Soul accused.

"Well, it wasn't just me, Tsubaki helped to," the mister looked around, "Where is Black Star anyway?"

Soul stiffened, "He ran away," the weapon spat.

Maka stopped, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he kissed me, then bolted!" Soul shouted.

"Why..." Maka looked pensive for a moment before her eyes lit in realization, "You boys, I swear. You are both so clueless," she said rolling her eyes. "Go home Soul, try not to think about it too much," she told him.

He nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted and began his journey home.

Maka, on the other hand, went in a totally different direction.

"Come on Black Star, what's wrong?" Tsubaki knocked on his door once again, but still received no response.

That was the thing about Black Star, he loved to shout about how awesome he was to anyone who would listen (and even to those who don't), but when it came to his feelings or problems, he'd clam up and wouldn't tell a soul.

With a somewhat frustrated sigh she started on dinner for herself.

There was a knock on the door and Tsubaki looked up from the dishes. She dried her hands and opened the door.

Maka stood calmly on the step, "Hey, you got a minute?"

Tsubaki glanced behind her to Black Star's door, still closed. "Yeah."

She stepped outside cracking the door behind her, "Maka, what happened? Black Star came home and went straight to his room, and hasn't come out all night. He won't even talk to me."

Maka sighed, "Black Star kissed Soul."

At first Tsubaki was happy but it quickly turned into a frowned, "Then... why was Black Star so depressed?"

"Well... apparently, Black Star surprised Soul, who didn't react while he was being kissed. This caused Black Star to second guess himself, so he ran." She had gotten this information from Mr. Coho, who was only happy to relay what he spied on. "Soul is so confused about it."

Tsubaki sighed and shook her head, "They were meant for each other Maka. Black Star and I are no longer compatible," she whispered.

Maka was taken aback, "Really? When? How do you know?"

"I don't know, It's just, one minute I can feel Black Star's soul, the next I can't. I'm sad, But happy for him too. I mean I want him to be happy and the way he looks at Soul..."

"Yeah, I know, Soul has that same look. Do you think their compatible?" Maka asked.

"They have to be, but the trick is getting them to realize it," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah you're right, But how...?" Maka's eyes lit, "Tomorrow after school, meet me outside in the courtyard, we have to talk to Lord Death."

Black Star threw his shoe across the room, it hit the opposite wall with a hard "thunk." "Stupid Soul and his stupid eyes and his stupid irresistible lips!" He cried in frustration.

He threw himself back onto his bed, "Damn, What if I ruined everything?! What if he never wants to talk to me again?!" Black Star buried his face in his hands and groaned. "What have I done?"

"Man this is so uncool," Soul murmured into the darkness of his room. "I'm so confused. Why would he kiss me, then run away? Maybe he thought it was a mistake," His voice grew soft and he worried his lip, "Maybe he didn't think I was worth it... Maybe I'm not..." He jumped up from his bed and punched his wall as hard as he could, leaving a fist sized hole in the soft plaster. "Damn," he hissed and shook his hand. "So uncool."

The next day, both Soul and Black Star contemplated just staying bed for the rest of their life, but their respective female counterparts would never allow that. So both were forced to get up and get ready for school. The two did not once, stop thinking about each other.

Tsubaki and Maka made sure that when they got to school the weapon and mister could not run when they saw each other.

To say that it was extremely awkward would be an enormous understatement. Neither of the boys had any experience in this area and both were far to stubborn to just say something to the other.

So there they stood, only a few feet from each other. Not talking, not even looking at each other, just standing.

Tsubaki and Maka thought it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

The boys were saved when the school bell rang and they took off to their class. Blakc Star took the seat farthest to the left, Soul to the right.

The girls followed and sat next to their partners. Maka with an exasperated sigh and Tsubaki with a kind smile.

"Why don't you just talk to him," they both said and silence was their only answer.

Class dragged on and as soon as it ended, Maka and Tsubaki shot up at the same time, both hurrying away before either boy could ask why.

Soul and Black Star carefully avoided each other for the rest of the day.

"Do you really think that will work?" Lord Death said.

Maka nodded with a confident smile, "I'm sure it will, they're both so predictable."

Tsubaki nodded to, "Yes Lord Death, I'm sure as well."

Death clapped his hands, "Oh! I'm so excited! What a pair they'll be! Let's do it!"

Maka and Tsubaki thanked him and left to go find their partners.

Stein appeared before death, a cigarette hanging from his lips, "Playing matchmaker?"

Lord Death rounded on him, "I am! Can you imagine the power those two would obtain if they came together!" Death said happily. "And besides, I think it will make the four of them happy, and I do love to see my students happy," he said softly.

Stein smirked and took a drag and blew it out expertly, "How's your son?"

"Oh, he's fine. He'll be coming home in just a few days. As soon as he's done with that Kishin in France."

Stein nodded and wondered mildly, what Lord Death and those girls had planned for the weapon and mister.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for taking so long, I've been rather busy with school and just life in general, but I hope you enjoy it. This is still dedicated to my friend Jake, Love ya caterpillar! **

"WHAT!" The mister and weapon both shouted.

Lord Death smiled, "You heard me, you'll both be going on a mission together, without Maka or Tsubaki."

"Lord Death I really don't think that's a good Idea," Soul said at the same time as Black Star said, "That is really NOT an awesome!"

Lord Death held up a single hand, silencing their complaints. "Now, I don't want to hear it. This is an order boys and the two of you will be going, is that understood?"

Both boys hung their heads and with a heavy sigh they conceded.

"Alright good," Death said, satisfied with that, "Now it is simple I need you to pick up a new weapon named Axel, she's going to be inducted into the DWMA next year and I want you both to escort her here from Sithara town."

Soul and Black Star frowned but nodded.

"Good," Lord Death clapped his hands, "You leave immediately!"

/?/

Black Star cursed, "I want to know why Lord Death paired us!" He shouted into the sky.

Soul flinched at the loud sound and sighed, "It has to be the work of the girls."

Black Star paused, and then he suddenly looked like a brick hit him, "Dammit!"

Soul decided not to respond as he avoided another tree stump. The two had fallen quiet as they trampled through the woods on their way to Sithara town. It was about two days from Death city, so Maka and Tsubaki had made sure to pack them both lots of provisions, much like mother hens.

The silence that stretched between them was palpable and heavy. Both wanted to say something about their 'date,' but then again they didn't want to either.

Both were quietly berating themselves for their gutless attitude.

"Look Soul-"

"Hey Black Star-"

They started at the same time.

Both stopped and stared at each other for a moment, then suddenly the tension was broken when the mister and weapon burst out laughing.

Finally their laughter trailed away and Soul took his chance, "Black Star... I-I need to ask you..."

Black Star had stopped laughing and waited stiffly, knowing the question, but still trying to come up with an answer.

"After you... you kissed me..." Soul took a deep breath, "Why did you run?"

Black Star turned away and his fists clenched to stop them from shaking. He wasn't used to this, all of these worried and conflicting emotions. He hated feeling like this; weak and vulnerable.

He jumped when he felt a hand curl around his. Black Star looked up at the owner and stared into the pools of blood.

Without warning or pretense, Soul leaned forward and their lips collided, clumsily. This time it was Black Star frozen in shock. He didn't move for a moment, but Soul didn't pull away, enjoying himself to much.

Black Star finally recovered and pushed back. His hand let go of Soul's and it curled at the small of the weapons back bringing him closer, whilst Soul's hand came around his shoulders.

Something passed between them in that moment, a spark or a pulse, that connected them.

They pulled away with a gasp, and stared at each other, the silence only broken by their gasping.

"I-I wasn't sure if you..." Black Star said softly, his voice trailing away.

"Star, I've been wanting to do that for forever," The Weapon reached down and connected their hands.

"Me too," Black Star said with a smile. "When we get back, I'll be taking you out on a real date."

Soul laughed, "Sounds good, you're paying though."

They both laughed together as they continued on through the woods, unaware of the eyes that followed them.

/?/

"Are ya sure this is it," Black Star asked, looking critically at the small houses. There had to be only around ten or fifteen of them, all situated in a circle.

In the center of the village, it was the largest building, not that that meant a whole lot. Outside of the houses, there seemed to be a small market, still in a circle, complete with a black smith and a small school house. People bustled around outside the houses, at the market or around their homes.

Soul looked back at the map that Maka had given him, "Yeah, this has to be it."

"Hello travelers, you must be from Death City," an elderly man said coming up to them. "My name is Regis, I am the elder of this village."

"I'm Black Star and this is Soul," the Mister exclaimed loudly.

Regis smiled at the youth's energy. He nodded his head to the house and motioned for them to follow. "You are hear to escort Axel to the DWMA, yes?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you're all so cool about having a weapon in the village," Soul added as they walked towards house.

Regis waved a hand, "Many weapons and misters have come from our little village."

Soul and Black Star glanced at each other in surprise.

Regis chuckled, "I believe both of you will have quite a time with Axel."

"What do ya mean old man?" Black Star demanded.

"Well... let us just say, she can be a little...hard to handle," the elderly man said cryptically.

Black Star and Soul did not have a chance to say another word because they had just entered the little house.

The mister and the weapon gasped in surprise when they realized the size of the house. It did not seem like it was a two story house with a loft and large spacious ceilings from the outside. The whole thing was made of sturdy wood, everything from the beams to the furniture.

They were both so enamored with the house that they missed when a girl flung herself into Regis' arms.

"Grandpa!"

Soul and Black Star turned to them as the old man swung the girl around with surprising strength, as the girl laughed gleefully.

They stopped suddenly and the younger of the two turned to the new arrivals.

She flipped her black hair with silver streaks over her shoulder. The girl wore a simple black tank with simple dark genes. When she spoke her voice was sharp and cutting.

"Who the hell are you two?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"I'm the amazing Black Star and this is Soul, who the hell are you?!" Black Star said with just as much venom.

The girl marched right up to him, and stopped when their noses almost touched. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Soul worried that one of them would strike the other when suddenly, the girl's face softened and she threw back her head and laughed.

"I like you! Name's Axel nice to meet you!" She thrust her hand out and Black Star took it, though hesitantly.

Axel backed away from them and studied the two, "So are you two like, my servants or something?"

Black Star scoffed, "NO! We're your escorts you brat!"

"Hey you blue haired-" the weapon was cut off when Regis rested his hand on her shoulder. Her mouth snapped shut and she looked up at him. She sighed, "I apologize, I look forward to our journey."

"Cool," Soul said, "We can leave in a few hours if you ready?"

Axel seemed to perk up at this, "Okay cool, can't wait to get out of this hole!"

Her grandfather cleared his throat, "Axel."

"Sorry grandpa. Yes, I would like to leave as soon as possible," she said in a more controlled voice.

The weapon and mister decided to wait outside while Axel and Regis said goodby. They stood idly near the outskirts of the village, watching the people go by.

Suddenly Soul burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, he clutched his side in pain, whilst Black Star sputtered in confusion.

"What's so funny," Black Star demanded.

The mister had to wait a moment or two while the weapon caught his breath. "You and Axel, could be related," he managed, "You're so much alike."

Black Star bristled, "That loud mouth and I are nothing alike," he said spouted.

Soul gave him a skeptical look, "Yeah sure, your nothing alike," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up dude," Black Star grumbled.

Soul just smiled, "Yeah sure I- Mmmff!"

Soul was cut off by a pair of hungry lips devouring his own. Just as eager as the mister, the weapon kissed him back, their tongues dancing for dominance.

It was Black Star who pulled away and smiled at the panting and blushing Soul.

"I told you to shut up," he said, his voice a husky baritone.

Soul shivered and smiled up at the blue haired mister.

"I should have known about you two."

Soul and Black Star sprang apart, both trying to look aloof, but unable to hide their blush. Axel stood, one hand on her hip, laughing at the two of them. She started walking past them and into the woods.

"You two are adorable," she said as she passed.

The boys both tried to spit out a witty response, but they only exceeded in turning even redder.

/?/

The two boys groaned and hung back behind the girl as she talked and talked...and talked more. She asked questions about life as a weapon or at DWMA, but it wasn't like she gave either of them the chance to answer, she would simply blow through the question and onto another one.

Black Star and Soul walked slowly careful not to catch up with her. As they walked, they discussed their plans for their date when they got back. Black Star had even had the courage to take Soul's warm hand.

They looked like quite the trio. The girl yammering incessantly to herself while the boys were to enamored with each other to notice anything.

This is why none were prepared for what happened next.

A large black mass dropped down from the trees, right in front of Axel. It was her quick instincts as a weapon that saved her as she dove away from the three razor sharp talons.

The creature was a black heaving mound of flesh with two small thin arms and razors as fingers. Its legs were short and thick, but the most disgusting part was the mouth that was where its stomach should have been.

In the same moment that the creature attacked Axel, Black Star and Soul's instincts took over.

In one swing Soul had transformed from a human to a scythe of deadly accuracy. Black Star swung Soul around his neck in one fluid motion and poised for an attack. The two felt a spark like connection, similar to the one that had occurred when they had first kissed.

Both the mister and the weapon felt confident and in tune with one another. Their souls were ablaze with power and resonance.

The creature attacked without warning and charged with a guttural cry.

The pair was prepared though, Black Star leaped to the left, and at the same time, swinging Soul around to behead the creature. The thing was smarter than it looked though and ducked. It counter attacked with an uppercut and Black Star could only defend with Soul.

Sparks flew as metal hit metal and Both the creature and the pair were thrown back.

Soul's face appeared in the blade of his scythe, "We need to reach soul resonance."

Black Star nodded and with a confident smile, began reaching for Soul's wavelength. They connected and it was like a firework going off.

Power exploded from them and it radiated out in waves of energy. Neither had ever experienced something like this before.

Soul felt like he was drowning in the darkness, like he was struggling to keep his head above water. When he finally let the power and darkness overtake him, he found himself flying through the air, now a human. He landed with a rough groan some distance from the mister.

He glanced up to see Black Star in much the same position as him. The mister's eyes grew wide in fear and Soul noticed the looming shadow above him.

The creature made one final killing blow, intending on rendering the weapon in half.

"Soul! Move!"

He heard the mister's command but his body felt heavy and his entire vision was darkening around the edges. He fell back, his head swimming, the darkness creeping closer.

The last thing the weapon saw, was Black Star's eyes pleading with him not to go.

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
